


One Step At A Time

by AgtSpooky



Category: The X-Files
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgtSpooky/pseuds/AgtSpooky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skinner takes Mulder out of D.C. to discuss recent events, and in the process they take their relationship a step further.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Step At A Time

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written: June 14, 1997
> 
> Time span: Fourth season (set between Demons and Gethsemane)
> 
> Spoilers: Momento Mori, Zero-Sum, Elegy, Demons

  
~~~~~~~

 

Clarksburg, WV

Thursday

10:33 pm

 

The hotel desk clerk looked up as she heard the front doors open and watched the two men enter.  The younger one immediately made his way to the couch in the lobby and practically threw himself down on it, closing his eyes.  The older man strode directly up to her.

 

"Reservations for Skinner and Mulder."

 

She smiled at the handsome, balding man.  "Of course, just one moment."  A few taps on her keyboard and two keys were placed on the counter.  "Here we are, rooms 213 and 215. If you'll just sign here?"

 

 Walter Skinner took the offered paper, hastily scribbled his signature, then pushed it back towards the clerk.

 

 "Thank you, Mr. Skinner.  Your rooms are just down the hallway to your right.  Enjoy your stay."

 

 Skinner nodded, took both keys, then turned to face his agent, Fox Mulder, slumped on the hotel's couch, eyes still closed.  Walter sighed deeply and took a moment to study him.  Exhaustion practically oozed from every pore in Mulder's body, and for an instant, Walter regretted  bringing him.  But only for an instant.  This really was for the best.

 

Something was happening between he and Scully. She and Mulder were growing further apart.  Ever since they returned from investigating that ghost business in the bowling alley, the tension between them was almost visible.  Walter had hoped to glean something about what was going on from their reports on that case, but reading them gave him only more questions, not answers.  Each report was very thorough, but lacked any emotion, as their reports usually did. It was if both of them were just going through the motions.  With the diagnosis of Scully's cancer, Walter had expected them to grow closer, to treasure whatever time they had left together.  They made a phenomenal team, both as partners and as friends, and it was killing Walter to see them drifting apart.

 

Then there was that fiasco in Rhode Island four weeks ago. Scully was furious at Mulder, as well she should be.  As if it wasn't bad enough that he took off without her _again_ , he'd gone and had a hole drilled in his head, for Christ's sake!

 

As soon as he'd found out what had happened, he'd gone to see Mulder in the hospital.  Hole in his head or not, Walter was going to chew his ass out.  But one look at Mulder and he just couldn't do it.  The pain and desolation he found reflected in those hazel eyes nearly tore him apart. 

 

Mulder wasn't up to talking, so Walter stayed just long enough to tell Mulder he was on a mandatory two week leave after he got out of the hospital to get himself together before they had a serious discussion.  Before he left he did find out that Mulder's seizures were virtually gone now and he'd be released in a few days.

 

Walter knew Scully visited Mulder many times during his two weeks off and hoped things were getting back on track with them.  But when Mulder returned to work a  week ago he realized nothing had changed.

 

So when he was asked to make a presentation at the FBI's brand new, state-of-the-art forensic crime lab in Clarksburg, West Virginia, he made a quick decision.  He called Scully into his office and ordered her to take a week off, with pay, to get some rest, no arguments.  When she didn't fight him, he really became worried.

 

Then it was Mulder's turn.  Walter told him he hadn't forgotten about that discussion they were supposed to have had when Mulder returned to work, but he'd been extremely busy.  So he informed him that he'd be accompanying him to Clarksburg, away from the distractions in D.C., to discuss recent events.  Mulder tried half-heartedly to argue, saying he just got back and that the X-Files needed him, but Walter told him he'd just given Scully some much needed time off, so the Files weren't going anywhere.  Mulder stopped protesting and Walter got the feeling that he was relieved to have more time away from Scully.  He just hoped the separation worked, that they'd think things through and get back to normal.

 

_Admit it, Walter.  That's not the only reason you wanted him out of Washington for awhile,_ his little inner voice piped up, intruding on his thoughts.

 

He thought about denying it to himself, but then gave up the battle with a sigh.

 

_No, that's not the only reason._

 

Giving himself a mental shake, he reached down to retrieve his briefcase and bag and walked over to Mulder.

 

"Agent Mulder."

 

Mulder's eyes snapped open at his boss's voice.  Walter tossed him a key saying, "We're checked in, let's get some sleep."

 

Mulder pushed himself up, grabbing his own bag.  "Yes, sir."

 

Their rooms were at the far end of the hallway, Mulder's was the end unit and Walter's adjoined his.  As Mulder inserted his key in the lock Walter called out, "Try and get some rest, we leave for the crime lab at 9:30am."

 

Mulder nodded. "I'll be ready, sir."  Then he disappeared into his room.

 

Welcoming the darkness, Mulder forgo the light switch, preferring the moonlight coming through the window as his illumination. He dumped his bag on the dresser then practically collapsed on the queen-size bed, laying on his back.  He rubbed his hands over his face, wincing as he accidentally touched near his hairline.  It was still sore from where Dr. Goldstein had...

 

Mulder sat up with a sigh.  That had just served to remind him how bad things had gotten lately.  He felt like everything was falling apart, out of control.  Maybe this time away from D.C. would help clear his mind, help him understand where  everything went wrong.  Especially between he and Scully.

 

Mulder was a loner by nature.  Depending and relying on no  one but himself.  But at times like this, when he felt his world  falling down around him, he craved comfort like a child.   Wanting someone to hold him and tell him everything would  be all right. And on these rare occasions, his thoughts drifted in only one direction...to his boss, Walter Skinner.

 

He'd always thought Skinner an attractive man, from the first time they'd met.  But throughout these last few years, as sides were taken and lines drawn, as Skinner could be called an ally and not an enemy, his attraction for the man had increased ten-fold.  And when the going got tough, Mulder yearned to feel Skinner's arms around him, to feel those hands caressing his back, to feel his body covering his own...

 

His groin tightening in response to the direction his thoughts were heading, Mulder pushed himself up off the bed with a groan, suddenly wide awake.  Striding over to the dresser, he unzipped his bag, rummaging around for his toiletry kit, searching for his toothbrush.  Instead, his hand came up with his swimsuit.  He remembered putting it in there in the hopes that the hotel would have a pool.

 

_Perfect_ , he thought to himself.  _I'll just swim off this new-found energy._

 

Turning on just the bathroom light, Mulder stripped quickly then pulled on the red Speedos and a pair of sweatpants. Grabbing a towel and his key, he checked the map of the  hotel on the back of the door before padding down the  hallway in his bare feet, heading for the pool.

 

Little did he know it, but the object of his "new-found  energy" also suddenly had the urge for a late night swim. 

 

For precisely the same reason.

 

~*~*~*~*~

  

After watching Mulder shut his door, Walter entered his own darkened hotel room.  He flipped on the lights, blinking at the sudden brightness.  He tossed his bag on the dresser and his briefcase on the small table.  Sitting down on the bed with a  sigh, he removed his glasses and ran a hand over his face.

 

_Just what the hell were you thinking, bringing him down here with you?_ he asked himself.  _What are you going to do?  Seduce him?_

 

Walter stood up and strode over to the window, looking up at the stars and thinking about the man in the adjoining room.

 

From the moment he'd laid eyes on Special Agent Fox Mulder he was instantly attracted to him.  And it wasn't just his swimmer's body or his soulful hazel eyes.  It was everything about him: his intelligence, his integrity, his steadfast determination...  Here was someone he felt confident he could have a long-lasting relationship with.

 

But Mulder had immediately seen him as the enemy and it took years to gain even the smallest amount of trust from him.  And he felt that trust growing, even with the mess with Cancerman that Mulder had found out about.  At that moment he thought he had blown every chance he may possibly have had with Mulder.  But Mulder had understood why he'd made a deal with the devil: to try and save Scully.

 

Scully's cancer.  Another blow to Mulder's fragile world.  He  was slowly losing his best friend and there seemed to be nothing he could do about it.  He had already lost so much in his life, if Scully died he didn't know what would happen to Mulder. His world was coming down around him and he wanted Mulder to know that he cared.  That was the main reason he brought Mulder with him, to try and get him to open up, to talk about what was going on and not keep it bottled up inside him.

 

_And then what, Walter?_

 

What, indeed.

 

His attraction to Mulder was slowly driving him mad.  Each time he saw Mulder hurt or in pain, emotionally or physically, he wanted nothing more than to hold him in his arms.  There were a million reasons why he couldn't, however.  Two of  which being he didn't know if Mulder was bi, and if he was, was there a mutual attraction?  He thought he hid his own longings well, so too could Mulder, he reasoned.  And the third reason was of course, career suicide if anyone ever found out.

 

But on the flip side, there were a million reasons why he _wanted_ to tell Mulder how he felt about him. He had  counted each and every one of them in his dreams.  Walter felt himself start to harden at the memory of those dreams, and one of his hands lightly stroked himself through his slacks before he pulled it away with a mental _Enough!_

 

This wasn't getting him anywhere except frustrated.  But he made a decision: he would tell Mulder tomorrow after the presentation about his feelings toward him.  He couldn't keep it locked up inside any longer.  It would either be the happiest or worst day of his life, but he was willing to take that chance.

 

With one last look at the stars, Walter turned and sat at the table, opened his briefcase and began to review his notes for his speech tomorrow.  He had no more than gotten them organized when he heard Mulder's door open and close, then saw a shadow pass by his own door.  Walter looked at his watch.  Almost quarter to eleven.  What was he up to?

 

His thoughts now on Mulder, Walter gave up on his notes ten minutes later, unable to concentrate on them. He slammed his briefcase shut and grabbed the hotel's directory from the table, looking to see if it was too late to get room service. Flipping through, he saw a photo of the hotel's pool.

 

_Hmm, pool's open till midnight.  Maybe a swim will relax me enough so I can get some sleep._

 

Walter was out of his clothes and into his black swim trunks in no time.  Grabbing a towel and his key, he was on his way to the pool.

 

Rounding the end of the hallway, he let the smell of chlorine guide him the rest of the way. He reached the glass door marking the entrance to the pool area and started to push it open, before stopping dead in his tracks at what he saw inside.

 

Fox Mulder, alone in the pool, swimming laps. Walter stepped back, easing the door closed without a sound, not wanting to make his presence known.  Feeling like a  peeping Tom, but unable to help himself, he checked the hallway to make sure it was empty, then moved to the side of the door so that only his head was visible around the doorframe.

 

Mulder had not broken his rhythm, so he mustn't have seen Walter at the door.  He continued his laps, reaching one end of the pool then turning around underwater and heading for  the other end.  Walter watched, mesmerized.  He'd never seen so much of Mulder's...skin...before.  He watched, getting more aroused by the second, the play of muscles along  Mulder's back as his arms completed stroke after stroke, and his long legs cutting through the water. 

 

Then, suddenly, as Mulder reached the far end, he hauled himself up out of the water, giving Walter an incredible view of his Speedo-clad ass.  Walter sucked in a deep breath at the sight and his cock jumped in his swim trunks. 

 

Mulder turned to sit on the edge of the pool, legs dangling in the water.  He was breathing heavily; he reached his arms back behind him, palms flat on the tile floor and hung his head back, eyes closed. Walter watched the water slide down Mulder's chest to his stomach, where it dripped silently to the tile.  He longed to run his hands over Mulder's wet flesh...over his chest, down to his abdomen, then lower still.  He wanted to feel Mulder's body beneath his own and capture that mouth with his.

 

His erection was hard and throbbing by now, tenting out the front of his swim trunks.  He wanted nothing more than to stroke himself right here and now, but he didn't dare.  Not here in the hotel hallway.  With a strangled groan, he tore himself away from the arousing sight of a wet Fox Mulder. Wrapping his towel around his waist, he quickly made his way back to his room, in a worse condition than when he had left.

 

 ~*~*~*~*~

 

Mulder practically staggered into his own room twenty minutes later, once again completely exhausted.  The vigorous swim had done the trick.  He dropped his towel near the bathroom door, stripped off his sweatpants and swimsuit, dropped them on top of the towel and headed into the bathroom for a shower, eager to rinse the chlorine off his body.

 

He emerged ten minutes later with damp hair and smelling softly of soap. The warm water had nearly put him to sleep standing up, he could barely keep his eyes open. He grabbed a pair of clean boxers from his bag, slipped them on, and, working entirely from habit, unlocked the connecting doors before making his way to the bed.  It was customary for  Mulder and Scully to leave the connecting door unlocked whenever their rooms adjoined.  Easier to watch each other's back that way.  Plus, he knew his nightmares sometimes scared Scully, and she would come in to check on him.  He loved her for that.  But, in his tiredness, he forgot it wasn't _Scully_ on the other side of the door, but _Skinner_. Collapsing on top of the covers, he was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

  

~*~*~*~*~

 

On the other side of that connecting door lay Walter Skinner on his own bed, wearing only a pair of white briefs and a hard-on, surrounded by his notes.  Upon returning from the pool, he had also taken a shower, albeit a cold one, trying to get visions of Mulder out of his head.  It did work to cool his ardor somewhat, allowing him to concentrate on making corrections to his speech.  That is until he heard Mulder return. The walls must be paper-thin, for he could hear everything his agent was doing.

 

He closed his eyes and imagined Mulder standing in his room, peeling his wet swimsuit from his body, pushing it down his long, lean legs to pool on the floor at his feet.  Walter heard the shower turn on and his imagination went into overdrive.  In his mind he saw Mulder, gloriously naked, standing under the spray from the showerhead, the water running in rivulets down his body.  With a soft moan, Walter let his hand drift to the growing bulge in his underwear and gave it a slight squeeze, feeling his shaft jump in his hand.  Then he pictured Mulder soaping up his body, running his hands over his chest, his stomach, his manhood and those long legs.  Reaching slightly lower, Walter cupped his heavy balls, rolling them slightly in their sac, letting out another soft moan.

 

Caught up in his imagination, he never heard the shower shut off, but the sound of the connecting door unlocking sure got his attention!

 

Walter's eyes snapped open and his hand stilled it's movement at the sound.  _Why in the world did he just unlock that?_

 

Confused, Walter sat up, half expecting Mulder to come through the door, with him sitting there in his underwear. But a minute passed and there was only silence from the other room.  Shaking his head slightly, Walter resumed working on his speech for another twenty minutes before calling it quits.  He closed up his briefcase then headed into the bathroom to brush his teeth.  Flipping off both the bathroom light and the room light on his way out of the bathroom, he padded silently towards the bed, using the moonlight to guide his way.  But he had to pass that unlocked door.  And suddenly the urge was too great.

 

He wanted to look at Mulder, lying there in bed.  He paused, pressing his ear to the door.  Silence, punctuated by an occasional soft snore.  Could he really do this?  The unlocked door was just too great a temptation.  Heart pounding, adrenaline pumping through his veins, he reached for the doorknob.  Just one squeak would give him away...

 

But the door swung silently inward.

 

And there he was.

 

Mulder lay on his back, bathed in moonlight from the chest down, one arm at his side, the other across this chest, one leg slightly bent, his head turned to the side, his breathing slow and even.  No worry lines marred his handsome face, his body was relaxed.  Calm.  At peace; at least for a little while.

 

To Walter's eyes, Mulder was beautiful.

 

It took every ounce of self control he had not to cross the room, lay on the bed and cover Mulder's body with his own, to wake him and tell him how he felt about him.  Instead, he leaned against the doorframe, content just to gaze upon the man who consumed so many of his thoughts, for another moment longer.

 

A moment too long.

 

Mulder suddenly shifted in his sleep, moving to roll over on his side, eyes cracking open just a bit.  But it was enough to see something to make him think he was dreaming.  There, wearing nothing but a pair of white briefs, was his boss, standing in the doorway that connected their rooms.  Mulder blinked, but the scene remained the same.   _What the hell...?_

 

"Sir?" he asked groggily.

 

Lost in his thoughts, Walter didn't see Mulder move until it was too late.  Now he stood frozen in place, trapped like a deer in the headlights.  Unable to speak or move.

 

Mulder swung his legs over the side of the bed then crossed to stand in front of his boss.  His eyes raked over Skinner from head to toe, taking in the well-muscled form, the strong legs and tell-tale bulge in his underwear.

 

_This cannot possibly be happening_ , Mulder thought to himself.

 

"Is there something you need, sir?" he practically whispered.

 

Walter swallowed.  _Need?  Dear God, yes..._   The nearness of Mulder's semi-naked body was playing havoc with his senses. But he did realize it was now or never...

 

"You," he said, sensuously growling out the word before pressing his lips to Mulder's.

 

Sensory overload would be an apt description of what both men felt at that precise moment, at their first taste of each other.  Walter swept his tongue across Mulder's lower lip, demanding entrance.  Mulder eagerly complied, needing to taste more of the man who haunted his dreams.  They both groaned into the kiss as their tongues met for the first time.

 

The kiss quickly went from exploratory to demanding. Mulder suddenly wrapped his arms around Walter's neck,  bringing their bodies into full contact, pressing Walter back into the doorframe.  Walter responded by wrapping his arms around Mulder's back and waist, pressing their groins tightly together.  Mulder broke the kiss with a strangled moan at the sensation of his erection rubbing against Walter's. In response, Mulder thrust his hips once, twice, into Walter's, delighting in the hiss of pleasure that broke from the other man's lips.  Walter released Mulder's waist to capture his face between his hands.  He ran his hand over the smooth planes of his face and Mulder sighed, leaning into Walter's touch, eliciting a smile from the older man.  Walter let his hands wander, drawing a finger across the full lower lip, then down his neck.  Moving lower, he let both hands slide down Mulder's chest, brushing his thumbs against the flat nipples. Mulder jerked, pressing his lower body against Walter's once more.

 

_Ah, sensitive there are we?_ thought Walter with a smile.

 

His hands dropped lower, to the waistband of Mulder's boxers, running his thumbs just under the material before slipping his hands inside to knead the firm buttocks.  Mulder's head  dropped forward, resting on Walter's shoulder.

 

"Please..." he breathed.

 

Walter moved one hand to the small of Mulder's back, fingers splayed against the warm flesh.  His other hand gravitated slowly around, searching...

 

He could feel the heat of Mulder's erection before he even touched it, the swollen flesh begging for attention.  Bypassing it for the moment, Walter instead cupped the heavy balls in his palm.  Mulder's entire body jerked at the touch, his hands coming up to grasp the older man's upper arms.

 

"Please..." he breathed again, head still resting on Walter's shoulder.

 

In one quick stroke, Walter ran his hand straight up Mulder's shaft then back down again.  For a moment, Walter thought his agent was going to come right then.  Mulder's head flew up with a soft cry and his hips slammed forward, pinning Walter's hand between his cock and Mulder's.  Walter adjusted his grip so that as he pumped Mulder, the backs of his fingers stroked his own erection through the fabric of their underwear.

 

Mulder thought he'd died and gone to heaven.  No matter  how many wet dreams he'd had about his boss, _nothing_ could compare to what he was experiencing now, the real  thing. Standing here having his cock stroked, rocking his  hips in rhythm with Skinner's pumping, faster, faster...   His breath was coming in short pants now, he could hear Skinner's breathing matched his own.  He was so close...   No, not yet, not yet.

 

Lightening quick, Mulder stepped back from Skinner and pushed his boxers down. Before Walter could say or do anything, Mulder pushed him around the corner into his room and up against the wall.  Then he was on his knees in front of him, pulling down Walter's briefs as he went.  Walter kicked them away, fairly trembling in anticipation of what he knew was going to happen next.  Mulder spread Walter's legs wide apart, and, without preamble, latched his mouth on Walter's straining cockhead.

 

"God!  Mulder!" he cried, arching his hips away from the wall.  His hands came down to hold the younger man's head in place, trying to set the tempo. But Mulder was having  none of that. He was going to set his _own_ pace.  He  reached one hand up to grasp Skinner's shaft, pumping it as he sucked. His other hand went downward, to encircle his own erection.  He felt himself leaking, the precum wetting his fingers.  He swirled the moisture around his tip, then down his length, before pumping himself at the same tempo he was doing Skinner, wanting to come at the same time.

 

But giving Skinner pleasure soon overrode his own needs and he released himself in order to fondle the other man's balls.  The were already tightening, drawing up into his body.

 

He was close.  Now to push him over the edge...

 

_This has to be a dream, this has to be a dream...I can't really be standing here being given a blowjob by Fox Mulder._

 

But here he was, rocking his hips in a steady rhythm, pushing his engorged penis in and out of Mulder's hot, wet mouth as the young man pumped him up and down.

 

"Yes...please, Fox...please," he moaned.

 

He felt the young man's hand leave his balls and a finger snake up between his ass cheeks. Before he could comprehend what Mulder was going to do, he did it; deep throating him at the same time the pressed the tip of his finger against his anus.

 

Walter's orgasm overtook him with a yell of, "Fox!", his entire body stiffening before the convulsions gripped him, coming explosively into Mulder's mouth.  Mulder drank greedily, draining his boss until he felt him go soft.  Then he pulled back to gaze up at Walter with a smile.  Walter still had ahold of Mulder's head, and he loosened his grip to lay his palm on his cheek before his legs gave out on him and he sank to his knees, arms falling limply to his side.

 

That was the most erotic experience in Mulder's life and he craved for his own release.  He was so hard it was almost painful.  As Skinner watched, he reached down to stroke himself.  Struggling to get his breathing under control, Walter saw Mulder's hand stray to his huge erection and begin pumping.  He desperately wanted to do to Mulder what he'd just done to him, but he was exhausted.  So he decided on a different tact to bring the young man off.

 

Both men were on their knees, facing each other; Walter leaned forward to knead Mulder's thighs, rubbing his palms up and down, getting closer and closer to his groin.  Then he leaned even closer, inhaling Mulder's scent, to whisper in his ear.

 

"What do you want, Fox?  Tell me what you want.  Do you want to come?"

 

Mulder's eyes closed and he nodded his head, hand still moving, his breathing getting faster.  Walter shifted one hand to touch the tip of Mulder's cock before whispering again.

 

"Look at you, you're leaking.  Do you feel that?" he asked, swirling the moisture around the head, careful not to interfere with Mulder's stroking.  Mulder whimpered in response to the feel of the wetness, his wetness, and Skinner's erotic talk. He was so turned on he could barely stand it.

 

Walter continued to use one finger to tease the tip as he bent his head to nip at Mulder's neck, delighting in the answering groan he received.  Back at Mulder's ear, he continued his whispered words.

 

"I want to watch you come, Fox.  I want to see your face as you explode all over my hand."

 

"Yes...yes..." Mulder ground out, trembling with need.

 

Walter straightened, his face mere inches from Mulder's. "Open your eyes, Fox," he gently commanded.  "Look  at me."

 

Mulder complied just as Walter gave his cockhead one hard squeeze.

 

"Ahhh!  Yes!" screamed Mulder as he pumped his warm, white semen all over Skinner's hand.  Walter had removed Mulder's hand from his penis to replace it with his own as the first convulsion started and now he watched in erotic fascination as each stream of semen filled his hand.

 

As Mulder's orgasm died away, the young man slumped forward, shaking slightly, a light sheen of sweat covering his body.  Walter used his free hand to pull his agent to him, holding him as Mulder came back to himself.  When Mulder's breathing slowed, he raised his head to capture Walter's mouth for a slow, soft kiss.  When it ended, Walter smiled and told Mulder to go over to the bed while he cleaned up.

 

When Walter returned from the bathroom, Mulder had pulled back the covers and crawled into bed.  Walter climbed in beside him, lay on his side and gathered Mulder against his chest, spoon fashion.  He kissed him on his neck, both men silent as a multitude of thoughts ran chaotically through their minds.  Finally, Mulder tried to speak.

 

"Sir, I --"

 

He felt Skinner shake his head.  "Not now, Mulder.  Not now," he said softly.

 

Mulder understood, nodding his head before closing his eyes and pressing himself closer to the man behind him. Walter tightened his arms around him, needing to hold him close, before he too, closed his eyes.

 

In the silence of the night, two men, now lovers, drifted off to sleep, both wondering where they went from here, knowing only that they had taken the first step on a new path.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

Clarksburg, WV

Friday

8:12 am

 

 

 

Walter woke to a multitude of sensations.  The first of which being rays of morning sunshine bright upon his face, the next, a soft, warm body half on top of his.  Eyes still closed, he smiled and tightened his arms around that same body.  Sometime during the night, the men had shifted positions, Mulder now lay with his head on Walter's shoulder, one leg between Walter's own and an arm around Walter's waist.

 

Mulder shifted at Walter's embrace, raising his head up to gaze upon the man with sleep bleary eyes.  Walter looked back at the young man in his arms, memories of last night racing through his head.

 

"Good morning."

 

Mulder smiled and Walter's breath caught in his throat.  That smile could transform his whole face, banishing the constant sadness behind those hazel eyes.

 

"Then it wasn't a dream," Mulder replied, voice rough from sleep.

 

"Hardly," Walter whispered, before gently pulling Mulder's head down for a soft kiss.

 

But Mulder slanted his mouth across Walter's, deepening it. In one swift move, Walter rolled over on top of Mulder, reversing their positions.  He broke the kiss, much to Mulder's dismay, to raise up and straddle Mulder's legs, their balls touching. Mulder looked up at him, questioningly.

 

"I want to look at you in sunlight instead of moonlight," Walter explained.  He could've swore he actually saw Mulder blush as he openly stared at his body.  Walter bent forward at the waist, bracing his hands on either side of Mulder's chest, bringing their cocks into direct contact. Both men moaned softly at the sweet sensation, cocks swelling instantly.  Bending over further, resting on his forearms, Walter pressed his hips downward, feeling an answering upward thrust from Mulder.  Walter continued slowly rocking, sliding his now throbbing erection against Mulder's own.  Mulder's hands rose up to grasp Walter's buttocks, pressing their bodies more firmly together.

 

"Ahhh...yeah..." panted Walter, before flicking his tongue across Mulder's flat nipple.

 

Mulder's hips flew upwards so fast and hard, he nearly bucked Walter off.  "God!  Please, don't stop," he pleaded.

 

Walter wouldn't have dreamed of it.  He lavished one nipple with his tongue, coaxing it into a tight, hard peak before gently biting.  Mulder threw his head back into the pillow with a wordless cry, a death grip on Walter's ass, trying to get him to go faster.  But this time it was Walter's turn to set the pace. He continued with his slow, sensuous rocking as he kissed his way across Mulder's chest to his other nipple.  This one received the same treatment as it's twin; Mulder making little whimpering noises as Walter suckled on one and rubbed his thumb across the other.  Mulder's hips were frantically trying to increase the friction and Walter finally took pity on him, straightening out his legs and sliding his body down the younger man's.  Mulder moaned in protest when their erections lost contact, but changed his tune as Walter licked and kissed his way down his chest and abdomen.  Walter paused to spread Mulder's legs far apart then kneeled between them.  He looked up at Mulder, took in the passion flushed face, bright eyes and quick breathing, along with the long, lean body.

 

He was even more beautiful in the daylight.

 

_And from the look on his face, aching for release,_ thought Walter with a smile.

 

He let one finger start at Mulder's collarbone and traced a lazy path all the way down to his groin, where his cock was fairly standing at attention.  He let the finger trail over the tip, drawing the moisture he found there down the shaft.  Mulder arched his head back into the pillow, hands clutching the bedsheets.

 

"Yesss..." he hissed.

 

Taking Mulder fully in his hand, he pumped him quickly, twice.  Mulder gave a strangled yell and arched his hips off the bed.  Sensing the young man wouldn't last much longer, Walter quickly took him in his mouth, sucking and stroking.

 

Mulder thought he was going to fly apart.  He didn't want the feeling to end, trying to hold himself back, but slowly losing the battle. And when he looked down, saw his legs spread wide with his cock sliding in and out of his boss' mouth, it was just too much.  He came with a scream of pure pleasure, shooting his seed deep down Walter's throat.

 

Walter took everything Mulder had, nearly coming himself at the sound and feel of Mulder's orgasm. He already knew he was leaking.  Just one touch...one touch is all he needed for blessed release.  He held Mulder in his mouth until he felt him go soft, then let the shaft slip from between his lips. He looked up to find Mulder with his eyes closed, breathing deeply, hands now loosely tangled in the bedclothes.

 

Walter crawled up the bed to stretch out along side of him, his cock pressed against Mulder's hip. He ran his hand through Mulder's soft chest hair until he felt his breathing slow.  Mulder turned his head to the side to gaze at Walter, eyes heavy-lidded. He reached up and curled a hand around the older man's neck, bringing his head down for a soft, gentle kiss.  When they pulled back, Walter found Mulder staring at him with a strange expression on his face.  Before he could ask what was wrong, Mulder reached up and ran a hand over the top of Walter's head.  If that didn't surprise him, Mulder's laugh sure did.  At Walter's expression, Mulder explained, "I have _always_ wanted to do that."

 

Walter let loose with his own laugh, constantly amazed by his agent.  He reached over and tousled Mulder's hair, but pulled back, startled, as Mulder suddenly winced in pain and jerked his head involuntarily.  Walter's confusion at how he had caused the young man pain lasted only briefly.  He sighed deeply, his ardor immediately cooled.  He used two fingers to lift up the hair falling over Mulder's forehead, revealing the scab at his hairline.  Mulder's face hardened and he turned his head away, staring at the far wall.  Walter gently grasped Mulder's chin and made the agent look back at him.

 

"We have _many_ things to discuss.  That being just one of them."

 

Mulder clenched his jaw and nodded.  Walter looked over at the clock on the bedside table.  8:31 am.

 

"But unfortunately now is not the time.  We need to leave in an hour."

 

Mulder nodded again and started to push away from Walter, but the older man held him back.  He didn't want to leave it like this.  He already felt Mulder drawing back up into himself.

 

"Mulder, please understand.  I'm not here to discuss this as your superior.  I'm here to discuss this as your friend.  I want to help."

 

Mulder pondered that for a moment, his face softening.  "Ok," he said simply, nodding.  Then he leaned forward and kissed Walter quickly before climbing from the bed and heading for the bathroom.

 

"Order us some breakfast, will you?" he called over his shoulder. "Something with lots of grease.  Scully's not here to stop me," he said with a smile as he closed the bathroom door.

 

Walter shook his head then lay back against the pillows, thinking of his earlier words.  Boy, did they _ever_ have a lot to discuss.

  

~*~*~*~*~

 

The day passed surprisingly quickly, much to Walter's delight. He thought for sure it would drag on, seeing as he'd rather be alone with Mulder. 

 

Breakfast had been a hurried affair.  Why?  Because with  visions of a wet, soapy Mulder dancing through his head, Walter couldn't resist joining him in the shower.  And what a shower it had been.  Mulder had backed him up against the cool, tile wall, kneeled between his wide spread legs and given him another incredible blowjob till he nearly passed out.  That man had an _amazing_ mouth.

 

By the time they hauled themselves out of the shower, room service was knocking on Walter's door with the food he'd ordered before joining Mulder.  They practically inhaled the scrambled eggs, sausage, bacon, toast and juice before hurriedly getting dressed and leaving the hotel.  By their own doors, of course, so as to not arouse suspicion.  Even though they hadn't had a chance to discuss this new aspect of their relationship, both knew discretion was the key.

 

Walter drove the rental car the few miles to the FBI crime lab, all the while trying not to strangle Mulder as he flipped from radio station to radio station. _How **did** Scully put up with him? he_ thought with a smile.

 

Taking into consideration one major distraction, Walter thought his speech went surprisingly well overall.  The major distraction being Fox Mulder, of course.  He had sat himself down in almost the front row of the packed auditorium-like room and proceeded to cross his arms over his chest and grin like a fool at Walter the entire time he was speaking.  Walter could've sworn he was undressing him with his eyes.  But even though it was a chore not to keep straying to that handsome face while he was speaking, Walter wouldn't have changed anything.  He was just glad to see the young man smiling, and knowing he was the cause of it made him inordinately happy.

 

The tour of the facility had come next, and Walter and Mulder were separated; Walter with the head mucky-mucks and Mulder with the other agents.  After what seemed like an eternity, even though Walter was extremely impressed with the forensic capabilities here, the group broke for lunch.  It was a casual affair, held in the large cafeteria, and Mulder and Walter sought each other out to eat together.  They kept their conversation and actions strictly professional, but anyone caring to take a close enough look would've seen the desire in their eyes.

 

Lunch ended all too soon and it was back to the room for an afternoon of more presentations.  The Clarksburg facility was truly impressive and hopefully the advanced technology and organization here would help to overcome the negative light recently cast upon the FBI's forensic mishaps.  Both Mulder and Walter had high hopes for this when the day ended around 5 pm.

 

So here they were, standing on the steps outside the building, gazing at the mountains and breathing in the warm May air. Walter turned to Mulder.

 

"Dinner, Agent Mulder?"

 

"That sounds good, sir.  One of the other agents mentioned a good Italian place not too far from here."

 

Walter just stared at him.

 

"Right.  Room service it is, sir," Mulder replied softly with a grin.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

Mulder practically attacked Walter moments after they had entered their rooms.  He was though that connecting door in a flash and wrapped around Walter's body, mouths fused together in a passionate kiss.  Mulder had him up against his door, hips thrusting urgently against him.  Walter felt his cock surge up to meet Mulder's through their clothes, instantly craving more intimate contact. Both men had been thinking about this all day.

 

Walter let Mulder take the lead, incredibly aroused when his agent took charge, was the aggressor.  They both knew Walter was the superior outside the bedroom, but in here...in here Mulder could be.  And Walter loved it.

 

He stood still as Mulder stripped him: the gun holster went first, placed gently on the dresser, then his suitcoat, tie, dress shirt, shoes, socks, slacks.  Each item strewn haphazardly across the floor until he stood before Mulder in just his underwear and glasses.

 

Mulder grinned.  "White briefs again, sir?  You need some excitement in your life."

 

"And what would you suggest, Agent Mulder?"

 

"This," he breathed, crushing his body against Walter's and capturing his mouth once more.

 

As their tongues did heated battle, Walter divested Mulder of his own suitcoat and tie.  Pushing away, he worked on getting Mulder out of his shirt, his eager fingers having problems with the buttons.  He finally just yanked it open, watching the buttons fly all over the floor.

 

"I'm putting that on my expense report, sir," Mulder joked.

 

"Sure.  Fine.  Whatever," Walter replied, pushing the  offending material off Mulder's shoulders before flicking his thumbs across his nipples, delighting in the younger man's sharply indrawn breath.

 

That spurred Mulder into action, hooking his fingers inside Walter's waistband and leading him over to the bed.  Giving him a gentle push, Walter fell onto his back on the bed, giving Mulder a great view of his erection straining against the front of his briefs.  Mulder reached down to caress Walter through the material, cupping his balls then sliding the heel of his hand up Walter's shaft.  Walter thrust his hips upward into Mulder's palm with a moan, increasing the sensation.  Mulder kept this up for a good minute, stroking and squeezing Walter through his briefs, listening to the older man's whimpers of pleasure, becoming more aroused by the second.  Finally, as he saw the front of Walter's underwear become wet with precum, he pulled back, placed his weapon on the nightstand, then practically ripped off the remainder of his clothes, freeing his hardened cock.  In one quick move, Walter's briefs were halfway across the room and Mulder's naked body was pressed against him.

 

Both men cried out as their erections slid against each other. Mulder bent his head down and captured Walter's lips as Walter's hands gripped Mulder's ass, pushing his young agent more firmly down on top of him.

 

"Oh, yeah..." murmured Mulder, beginning to rock his hips.

 

At Mulder's first thrust Walter nearly lost it, but when Mulder dipped his head to suckle one of his nipples, that was his undoing.

 

"Oh, God, I can't...I'm going to..." he moaned.

 

"Wait...wait," Mulder pleaded in his ear, thrusting harder, feeling his own orgasm near.

 

Walter shook his head, desperately wanting to come at the same time but not able to hold back any longer, feeling the first convulsion begin.

 

"Ahh, Fox!" he cried, just as he felt the young man above him stiffen and cry out, coming right along with him.

 

They lay there for a moment, Mulder's head nestled between Walter's neck and shoulder while Walter's hands ran up and down his back.  They pulled apart with a kiss, cleaned up, then crawled back into bed.  Walter sat with his back against the headboard, legs apart, Mulder sat between them, his back and head resting against Walter's chest.  Walter wrapped his arms around Mulder then spoke.

 

"Fox--"

 

"That's about six times you've called me that, you know.  I don't even let Scully call me that."

 

"If you slept with her would you?"

 

Mulder cocked his head to the side, silent, thoughtful.

 

Walter continued.  "I can't call you Mulder in here.  Mulder is the professional, intense FBI Agent.  Fox is the person in my arms."

 

Mulder seemed to process that for a moment then asked, "Can I call you Wally?"

 

"Need I remind you I carry a gun?"

 

He felt Mulder's answering chuckle vibrate against his chest.  "Ok, Ok.  I like Walter better anyway.  Is that alright?"

 

"I'd like that very much," Walter replied sincerely, kissing the top of Mulder's head before saying, "I don't even know how to begin this conversation."  Mulder remained silent, not helping any.  "Ok, then," Walter began, "I take it this isn't your first experience with a man."

 

 Mulder shook his head.  "No, I've had one other."

 

"Tell me about it?" asked Walter gently.

 

"It happened while I was at Quantico.  I'd just been recruited by the FBI out of college, I hadn't spent any real time in the States for four years.  I was feeling a bit out of sorts.  My roommate arrived a few days after I did.  His name was Daniel. And he was...beautiful.  He was truly the most beautiful man I'd ever seen. I felt an instant attraction to him, which scared the shit out of me.  I'd never been sexually attracted to a man before.  I didn't know what to do.  But I got the feeling he felt something, too.

 

“He was my only real friend there.  We talked about everything, helped each other through the training.  And then one night...it happened.  I'd already found out he was bi. He didn't flaunt it, but didn't really try to keep it a secret, either.  Well, everyone on the floor shared the same bathroom at the end of the hallway, like in college.  There was a row of showerheads sticking out of the wall on one side and the sinks and toilets were on the opposite wall.

 

“We'd just gotten back from running the obstacle course, dirty from head to toe.  We stripped down to our briefs and decided to hit the showers.  It turned out we were the only ones in there. We'd taken plenty of showers at the same time before and I couldn't get enough of seeing him naked.  I'd sneak peeks when  he wasn't looking, but this time I got caught.  He saw me staring  at him and before I knew it, we were up against the wall, kissing.

 

“It was like an electric shock, like nothing I'd ever experienced before.  The combination of feeling his body against mine plus the fact we could get caught at any moment had me incredibly aroused.  He gave me a blowjob right there in the shower stall, the best orgasm I'd had up until that point in my life.

 

“We went back to our room and he initiated me to a lot of stuff. We were lovers for the remainder of our time at Quantico and no one ever knew.  But it was more than just sex.  We truly cared for one another. I hadn't yet built up my tough skin and the  'Spooky Mulder' comments hurt sometimes.  I was fast becoming an outcast, a loner.  But Daniel was always there. He was the first person I ever really put my trust in."

 

"He must have been very special," Walter interjected.

 

Mulder nodded.  "He was.  We both knew that we'd probably never see each other again after Quantico, and that made parting even harder.  I'd already fallen in love with him. And sure enough, Daniel was transferred to California and I wound up in D.C., and the rest is history.  I'll never forget him, though."

 

"And you've never had another male lover?"

 

Mulder twisted in Walter's arms to look up at him.  "I've never found anyone I could put that kind of faith and trust in."  He paused.  "Until now."

 

Walter didn't know what to say.   His heart was near to bursting at Mulder's words.  So instead, he placed a hand on the side of the young man's face and said with a kiss what he couldn't say with words. Mulder was smiling when they pulled apart.

 

_I can never get enough of that smile,_ thought Walter.

 

Mulder turned back around and settled himself against Walter's chest with a contented sigh and a question.

 

"What about you?"

 

He felt Walter's entire body stiffen and he turned his head, concerned.

 

"That's Ok, you don't have to tell me."

 

Walter shook his head, relaxing his body.  "No, it's alright.  Just haven't spoken about it in a long time."  He sighed and Mulder turned back around, ready to listen.

 

"I wish I could say my past experiences were as happy as yours was. I saw both of my lovers killed right in front of me."

 

Mulder squeezed Walter's hand, stunned.  "Walter...you don't have to--"

 

"No.  It's about time I let go of their ghosts," he said softly.

 

He cleared his throat.  "I was always a jock in high school, dated lots of girls, never even looked at a guy.  Then, like you know, I enlisted in the Marines when I was 18 and went to Vietnam voluntarily.  Things were insane there, like being on another planet. I walked into a whole new world and all the rules were different. All of a sudden I was surrounded by men 24 hours a day, seven days a week.  Drugs were rampant.  I already told you I was no choir boy. Maybe the drugs had something to do with it, I don't know. I was an 18 year old kid and scared as hell.

 

“One of the guys in my squad, Mitchell, he was about 21, took me under his wing.  He helped me get through those first few months. We shared a tent, paired up like everyone else.  At night, we'd talk about anything except the war.  We formed an instant bond, he was my best friend there.

 

“Then, like you said, one night it just happened.  It'd been the day from hell.  I'd watched one of my buddies, who was standing next to me, get his head blown off in an ambush.  I couldn't stop the tears when I got to the tent, feeling like a baby.  But Mitchell wrapped his arms around me and told me to let it all out or it'd just tear me apart.  I cried in his arms and when I looked up at him, he had the strangest expression on his face.  Then his lips were on mine and I responded instantly, scaring myself to death.  But it felt so good and so right.  I never felt ashamed about what I did that night.

 

“Mitchell and I were lovers from that point on. Until that day..." he swallowed thickly, "That day I told you about when we got 'caught'. When even I 'died'.  He was standing right in front of me when suddenly I was covered in his blood."  His voice broke on the last word and Mulder turned to him.

 

"God, Walter.  I'm so sorry."

 

Walter nodded, clearing his throat.  "I was 22 when I got out of the Marines.  I tried desperately to forget about Mitchell, about the war, to put that behind me, even though I was proud to have served.  I  went to college on the GI Bill, joined a fraternity, dated lots of women. But I couldn't forget.  I dropped out of the dating scene completely, focused on my studies and decided to join the FBI.  I went through Quantico and was happy with my life.  Even started dating again.  I got my first assignment and my first partner, Matt.  Great guy, we really hit it off.  In more ways than one.  He reminded me a lot of Mitchell: caring, giving, great listener.  We were lovers in six months. Three years later we were still involved.  And no one had a clue." He paused to take a deep breath.

 

"We were investigating a string of bank robbers moving from state to state.  We got a tip, called for backup and were the first on the scene.  We were so hot to get these guys; they'd killed a teller on  their last job.  I told Matt to wait, that backup was on it's way.  But he had a wild streak, always leaping into things without thinking." He  paused once more.   "I can still see him rising up above the car, intending to circle around the back of the house.  I saw the red laser dot on his neck...  I opened my mouth to yell...  He died in my arms before the paramedics arrived," he finished brokenly.

 

Mulder reached to pull Walter into his arms, but the older man needed to finish.

 

"I almost fell apart. I swore off men and threw myself into my work, quickly rising up the ladder, on my way to A.D.  Then I met Sharon. I truly did love her, but there was just something missing.  After she got out of the hospital we tried to make it work again, to no avail. But at least this time I knew why."

 

Mulder tilted his head.

 

"You, Fox," Walter told him with a smile.  "I wanted to be with you, not her.  Everything I saw in you attracted me to you: your honesty, your integrity, your steadfast determination in the face of overwhelming odds, the soft, caring side that you rarely let anyone see but that I knew was there.  But there were things missing in your life that I hoped one day to bring to you.  Like someone to love you unconditionally. To banish the shadows behind your eyes and make you smile.  But you didn't trust me, and I knew I had to have that before what happened last night could happen."

 

"I'm so glad you took that first step last night, Walter.  I don't know whether I ever would've ever had the courage to, scared that you didn't feel the same towards me, scared that you _did_ and not knowing where to go from there."

 

"Where _do_ you want to go from here?  I didn't make that decision last night to kiss you, lightly.  This is not a passing thing for me.  I think we have something that can last."

 

"I do, too, Walter.  But you know the risks we're taking.  One slip up and it'll be the end for both of us. You're the Assistant Director, you have more to lose than me.  Are you willing to take that chance...for love?" Mulder finished quietly.

 

"I may be the A.D., Fox, but I know what the X-Files mean to you, the hope that they represent.  Are _you_ willing to take that chance?"

 

Both men looked at each other; hazel eyes locked with brown eyes, each finding the answer they'd hoped for reflecting back at them.

 

They smiled, knowing that yet another step had been taken on that new path.

 

~*~*~*~*~

  

Clarksburg, WV

Friday

1:57 am

 

 

Walter and Mulder had lain in each other's arms for a bit after their conversation, silent, content just to hold each other.  Until Mulder's stomach had growled for attention.  Walter had wanted to stay in and order room service, but Mulder convinced him to go out to that Italian place, pointing out it would be difficult for them to go out and have dinner together once back in D.C.  Walter conceded and was glad he did.  The food was great and the company excellent.  He and Mulder discussed a variety of subjects: movies, sports, books, music; learning each other's likes and dislikes.

 

Once back at the hotel, Walter had suggested a swim, then a dip in the attached whirlpool.  Mulder readily agreed and they spent the better part of two hours in the pool area.

 

Thoroughly wrinkled and tired, they stretched out on Walter's bed after their swim and happened to catch Star Wars on the Sci-Fi channel. Mulder insisted on saying the dialog right along with the movie, amusing Walter to no end.  So far, these few days away from  Washington seemed to be working.  It was great to see Mulder without the ever-present worry lines and perpetual frown.  Walter  wished they could stay through till Sunday night, but what excuse could he give that wouldn't arouse suspicion?  No, this relationship had just started.  Best not to make any stupid moves now.  They had to go home in the morning.

 

Mulder fell asleep spooned up next to Walter just before the credits started to roll.  The older man had stayed up a while longer, flipping channels aimlessly, then fell asleep wrapped around Mulder until a soft voice awakened him.

 

"Scully...Scully...I'm sorry..."

 

Mulder's voice pulled Walter into wakefulness, momentarily confused until he realized the young man was talking in his sleep.  Walter didn't attempt to wake him, just put his head back down on the pillow and closed his eyes.

 

"No!  Scully!"

 

Walter bolted upright at Mulder's scream.  Glancing quickly down, he saw his lover's body trembling, curled into a ball.

 

"Shh...Fox.  It's Ok," Walter soothed, running his hand lightly up and down Mulder's arm. He tipped the young man towards him, getting a look at his face.

 

Tears streamed silently down Mulder's cheeks, glistening in the  moonlight. The anguish in his eyes took Walter's breath away.

 

"It's my fault she's dying.  Oh, God, what've I done?" he cried.

 

Walter gathered him into his arms.  "Don't you dare blame yourself for this."

 

Mulder pulled back, angry.  "How the hell can I not?!"

 

"Because her cancer may not be what either of us think.  Cancerman is a conniving son-of-a-bitch, nothing he says or implies can be trusted to be the truth."  His voice softened.  "I know how much you want Them to be behind this, that there's an antidote, a cure for her that you can find.  That you can save her.  But Fox, she may just be sick," he finished.

 

Mulder shook his head.  "No.  This is a result of her abduction.  And it's because of _me_ that happened to her!"

 

"Dammit, Fox!  Scully's an FBI agent.  She knew the risks of the job before she even applied!"

 

"But she _didn't_ know she'd get paired up with 'Spooky' Mulder," he retorted back.

 

"Did you _ever_ stop to think that she's as dedicated to exposing the lies that They create as much as you?  She could've asked for a transfer four years ago, sighting any number of reasons.  Lord knows you give her  enough!"

 

Mulder flinched at his last statement and Walter sighed.

 

"We never did have this conversation, did we?" Walter asked dryly.

 

Mulder merely stared back at him, defiance in his eyes.

 

"Fox, please.  Tell me what's going on.  What possessed you to take off and have a hole drilled in your head, for God's sake?  Not to  mention abandoning your partner in the middle of an investigation."

 

Mulder turned his head away, then murmured, "I have to know."

 

"Know what?  Scully left a lot out of that report, I can tell, in order to protect you."

 

Mulder turned his head back, a few fresh tears escaping.  "I have to know what happened in my past.  With my parents, what _really_ happened to Samantha. I _have_ to know."  He choked back a sob. "Walter...please.  I...I can't talk about it.  Not yet."

 

Walter heard the pain and confusion in Mulder's voice and decided not to push the young man.  He nodded his head.  "Ok.  For now. But what about taking off on Scully?  She went all the way up to Rhode Island to help you and--"

 

Mulder pushed away from Walter, sitting up.  "I was trying to protect her!  I was out of control, I didn't know what was happening to me. I wanted her out of harm's way."

 

He suddenly covered his face with his hands and let go with a heart-wrenching sob.

 

"It should be me that's dying! It should be me!  Not her.  Oh, God, not her.  I can't lose her.  I can't...I can't..."

 

His shoulders shook with his sobs, finally letting out his grief kept bottled up for far too long.  Walter pulled him into his arms, and  Mulder clung to him, tears wetting his shoulder.  Walter's heart was near to breaking for the man in his arms.  How could life be so cruel to the people who most didn't deserve it?"

 

As Mulder's sobs quieted, Walter tipped his chin up to place a kiss on his forehead.  Mulder's reaction surprised him, suddenly gripping Walter's head between his hands and pressing his lips to his, tongue demanding entrance.  Walter complied, momentarily taken aback at the forceful nature of the kiss.  Mulder pushed Walter back onto the bed, half covering his body with his own.  Walter's cock jumped, aroused at Mulder's aggressiveness.  Mulder's tongue continued to  plunder Walter's mouth and the kiss took on a desperate, needing tone. Walter wrapped his arms around him tight, feeling Mulder press down on top of him, seemingly trying to crawl inside Walter's skin.  Mulder tore his mouth from Walter's to run hot kisses down the length of his neck, his mouth and tongue everywhere at once.  Walter had a full erection by now and he arched his hips up off the bed, rubbing himself against Mulder's thigh.

 

Then Mulder was back, crushing his mouth against Walter's once more for a brief moment before pulling back to look at the man beneath him. Walter started at the fresh tears making their way down the young man's face.

 

"Walter, please.  Make love to me," he whispered.  "I need you, oh God, I need you inside me."

 

Walter could barely believe his ears.  He'd wanted this for so long...

 

"Ahh, Fox," he breathed.  "Are you sure you're ready?  This is an important step.  Not something we should rush into."

 

Mulder nodded his head. "I'm sure.  I'm ready.  I want this.  I want _you_."

 

Heart filled with love for the young man, Walter pulled him down for a deep, loving kiss, then reversed their positions, with Walter now on top.  Then his hands and mouth were everywhere on Mulder's body, licking, kissing, stroking. Mulder closed his eyes and leaned into the pillows with a sigh of pure pleasure and arousal.  Walter trailed his fingertips over Mulder's chest, brushing his thumbs across the flat nipples, enjoying his lover's twitch of sensitivity.  He followed his fingers with his mouth, suckling gently, insistently.  Mulder's hand came down to cup the back of his head, holding it in place.

 

"Walter..." he sighed.

 

Moving from Mulder's grasp after a moment, he let his hands trail lower, down across the flat stomach muscles, again following up with his tongue, licking then blowing on the wet flesh, raising goosebumps.  Mulder shivered in pleasure, arching up his hips, bumping his straining erection against Walter's chest, needing to feel the older man's mouth even lower.  Walter obliged his young lover, taking just the sensitive head into his mouth, flicking his tongue across the tip.  Mulder cried out, grasping the sheets in his fists. Walter drew as much of Mulder's cock he could into his mouth, using one hand to roll his balls in their sac at the same time.

 

Mulder moaned and bit down on his lower lip, eyes squeezed shut, trying valiantly not to explode right then and there.  But when Walter took him in hand and started stroking him, it was all he could take.

 

"Walter, no, wait...not yet...I want you in me," he panted.

 

Walter released him at his plea with a smile and one last squeeze of  his balls.  Then he was off the bed, in the bathroom and back so fast Mulder didn't even realize he'd been gone.

 

"On your stomach, Fox," he softly commanded.

 

Mulder willingly obeyed, feeling the delightful sensation of his cock rubbing against the pillow Walter had placed beneath his hips.  Walter spread Mulder's legs wide, kneeling between them.  He squeezed a bit of lubricant out of the tube he'd brought back from the bathroom, onto his fingers, warming it.  Thankfully, Mulder was too excited to ask why he would've had that in his toiletry kit to begin with.

 

He lay the tube aside then ran one wet finger from the small of Mulder's back, down between his buttocks and to the small, puckered opening, where it slid in with ease.  He heard Mulder's hiss of indrawn breath as he slid the finger in and out, stretching him.  Then Walter slipped in another finger, stretching the tight muscle further, preparing him. Mulder was raising his hips up slightly now, in time with Walter's stroking.  Walter thrust deeper, raking a fingertip across the small gland. Mulder practically came up off the bed, gasping.

 

"God!  Again, Walter, again..."

 

Walter complied, touching the special spot once more before  withdrawing his fingers.  Reaching once again for the tube, Walter lubricated his erection.  He positioned himself on top of Mulder, his glistening cock prodding his opening.

 

"Are you ready, Fox?"

 

He saw Mulder nod his head, felt him raise up his hips.  Walter took a deep breath and pushed slowly inward, moaning sharply as Mulder's body engulfed the head of his penis, the muscle clenching tight.  He heard Mulder whimper at the pain of the entry.  It'd been a long time for both of them.  Walter stayed absolutely still, letting Mulder relax. He felt Mulder take a deep breath and he pushed in farther, burying himself to the hilt.  Both men cried out at the sensation.

 

"Walter!  God, don't move," Mulder panted.  "Don't.  Move."

 

Walter wouldn't have dreamed of it, afraid, as Mulder was, if he did they would both come right then.  And they wanted this to last a long time.

 

But after just a moment, Walter's arms were fairly trembling from the strain of trying to hold back, trying not to thrust into Mulder again and again.  It was an incredible feeling, to be finally joined  in this way, after dreaming about it for so long.

 

Mulder felt full, complete, whole, owned and possessed.  The incredible sensation of Walter inside him was like something out of a dream.  He never wanted it to end, but he wanted more.  He wiggled his hips, and that's all it took to spur his lover into action.

 

Walter teased him, withdrawing almost completely before thrusting back in, delighting in the sensation of Mulder's internal muscles gripping him.  They soon found their rhythm, with Mulder raising his hips and bucking back into Walter with each thrust, trying to draw him in as deep as possible, before pressing himself into the pillow, stimulating his own cock.

 

They went on like this for long minutes, their cries of pleasure mingling in the darkened room until Mulder could no longer hold back.  He bucked his hips frantically against Walter, harder, faster, driving his cock into the pillow, racing towards his climax.

 

"Walter, Walter, yes...yes!" he screamed, his orgasm ripping through him, coming in long, hot spurts.

 

Walter was right behind him, the sudden clenching of the sheath he was buried in as Mulder came, drove him over the edge. He thrust as deep as he could, once, twice, then erupted deeply inside Mulder, filling him with his seed, crying out his name as he came in pulsating waves.

 

Walter's arms finally gave out and he collapsed on top of Mulder,  feeling his heartbeat thudding against his back, both their breathings ragged, bodies slick with a fine sheen of perspiration, the air heavy with the musky smell of sex.  Not wanting to lose contact with Mulder, but knowing he was crushing him, Walter rolled them  both onto their sides, his softening penis still inside Mulder.

 

There were no words to be said; there didn't need to be.  The love was there, permeating their hearts and souls.

 

They lay there quietly, Walter's arms wrapped around Mulder's chest, Mulder's hand running lightly up and down his arm until Mulder's cooling perspiration made him shiver.  Walter reluctantly slipped out of Mulder, the young man moaning at the feeling of loss.

 

"Let's get cleaned up," Walter whispered in his ear, "Then we'll sleep in your bed."

 

Mulder nodded, suddenly so sated and exhausted he didn't think he could get up from the bed.  But the prospect of sleeping in Walter's arms got him moving.  He went into Walter's bathroom and Walter crossed into the next room to use his.

 

The older man was already under the covers when Mulder went into the room, laying on his side, eyes closed.  Mulder slipped in next to him, spooning himself against Walter's back, kissing him on the neck.

 

"Mmm," Walter sighed with a tired smile.  He rolled over to face his lover, this wonderful, caring, complex person who meant more to him than words could ever say.

 

He pulled Mulder to him, bringing his lips to his for a kiss that spoke volumes.  When they finally moved apart, he found himself locked into Mulder's steady gaze, drowning in those hazel pools.

 

"Thank you," the young man said simply, with a tremor in his voice. Walter could only nod, not trusting himself to speak.  His emotions were too close to the surface and he was afraid of saying what he really wanted to, afraid of taking one more step, afraid Mulder wasn't ready to hear it yet.  So instead, they settled down to sleep, Mulder spooned up behind Walter as before.

 

Moments before sleep claimed him, Walter heard Mulder's soft voice close to his ear.

 

"I love you."

 

And in the darkness, Walter Skinner smiled.

 

Mulder had been ready for the next step after all.

 

**THE END**


End file.
